In recent years, improved roadways, traffic control devices, and safety devices that are installed and operated in motor vehicles have resulted in safer transportation by motor vehicle. Nevertheless, incidents and accidents involving car and truck motor vehicles continue to occur. These include vehicle-to-vehicle collisions as well as single vehicle accidents. While typically such incidents occur in locations where response personnel may be readily directed to provide medical and tow services, some incidents involving disappearance of the motor vehicle and its operation occur (such as a single vehicle accident in which the vehicle leaves the roadway and becomes hidden from view in woods or water).
Also, monitoring services seek “how am I driving” reports typically for fleet operators to monitor driving activities of vehicle operators but parents having children as new or inexperienced drivers also have become interested in monitoring and reporting on motor vehicle operations.
While systems having GPS location tracking features and cellular telecommunications devices have been installed in motor vehicles for communications between occupants and a tracking service provider, there are drawbacks to such systems. The operator may be injured or blocked from initiating communications. Also, the operator may be using a different vehicle such as a rental vehicle.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for an improved system and method for detecting occurrences of motor vehicle incidents, responding to detection of motor vehicle incident occurrences, and tracking and reporting on detection of and responses to motor vehicle incident occurrences. It is to such that the present invention is directed.